busgodunedinfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nankai/Our submission to the Otago Regional Council 2014 Annual Plan
BUS GO DUNEDIN Submission from Bus Go Dunedin to Otago Regional Council Draft Annual Plan 2014-15 Bus Go Dunedin - Bus Users Support Group Otepoti Dunedin is dedicated to promoting efficient and accessible public transport for our city. Representative: Peter Dowden (chair), Lynley Hood and Alex King (spokespersons). Organisation: Bus Go Dunedin - Bus Users Support Group Otepoti Dunedin is dedicated to promoting efficient, accessible public transport for our city. Date: 2 May 2014 Our submission *Bus Go Dunedin supports the ORC's mission, goals and objectives as they relate to public transport. In particular, we support the ORC's objective "to plan regional land transport needs and promote passenger transport services that integrate social, economic and environmental requirements." (p5) *Bus Go Dunedin also supports the vision expressed in the statement “TRANSPORT What we do” (p.76) “With respect to public passenger transport in Dunedin, Council will continue to work on its vision to attract a substantial increase in patronage.” With regard to the proposed measures to make this vision a reality, Bus Go Dunedin supports the ORC's plans to monitor and improve the satisfaction of existing bus passengers, and to provide bike racks and wheelchair access. However we are concerned that, while these initiatives are very welcome, their contributions towards realising the ORC’s vision of “a substantial increase in patronage” are likely to be limited. We urge the ORC to work with Bus Go Dunedin, and with all community groups (both able bodied and disabled), to address the challenge of attracting the much larger population of potential Dunedin bus passengers who do not use wheelchairs or ride bikes. We suggest that, as part of this process, the ORC extract demographic information about car ownership, work and leisure activities, incomes, travel needs and other relevant variables, from the 2013 census mesh block data for Dunedin, and from the 2013 post-census disability survey data. In addition to the above comments, Bus Go Dunedin offers the following suggestions: Transfer tickets With regard to the ORC's proposed fare calculator and integrated fare system for Dunedin, Bus Go Dunedin seeks the ORC's assurance that these measures will include transfer ticketing, and that transfer ticketing be introduced as soon as possible. Ideally we would like to see all tickets valid for a second ride within three hours on any other Dunedin bus, but transfers to other buses run by the same company would be a welcome start. Student discounts We ask that the present (and recently extended) student discount trial be made permanent, and tha the fare table on Page 116 be amended to include "Student GoCard". Disabled/beneficiary discounts Some passengers with disabilities who use Go Card Extra are put to great incovenience in collecting and renewing their cards from the ORC's premises. Citizens from rural areas visiting Dunedin health services are unable to temporarily gain the discount. We understand that all Go Card Extra holders are also Community Services Card holders. Community Service Cards are received new and renewed by post. We note that all Community Services Card holders (including those visiting from Otago) get a travel discount in Hawkes Bay, New Plymouth and Palmerston North. Category:Blog posts